


Stop Smiling at Me

by Always_ss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_ss/pseuds/Always_ss
Summary: Severus Snape shows his displeasure of silliness. Fun little one-shot.





	Stop Smiling at Me

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Quick little dialogue that shows Severus' displeasure of all things silly. I chose to use dialogue only on purpose, as this was only a writing exercise to help with a bout of writer's block. I found it funny, so I thought I would publish it.
> 
> In my mind, this dialogue is between Severus and Hermione (because they are my favorite pair) several years after she graduated, but the nice thing about it is that you, as the reader, can imagine it between Severus and anyone. It can be with any character, romantic or platonic, and take place at any point in time. Feel free to imagine your own scenario.

"Stop smiling at me."  
"I can't help it."  
"I know a few hexes that would solve that problem."  
"You wouldn't hex me."  
"True, though I'd like to, occasionally."  
"Back at 'cha."

 

"Stop smiling at me."  
"You said that already."  
"You haven't stopped."  
"I can't help it."  
"And you said that already."  
"It's true... You look adorable."  
"I do not now, nor have I ever, looked adorable."  
"I beg to differ."

 

"Stop smiling at me."  
"Sorry, still can't do it."  
"This is why I was against this to begin with."  
"You should lighten up."  
"Everyone is going to laugh... or at the very least, grin foolishly at me, like you are."  
"I doubt that many people will be brave enough to do much more than gape."  
"That's bad enough."  
"I don't think it will kill you."

 

"Stop smiling at me."  
"Oh hush, and hurry up, we're going to be late."  
"I don't want to go."  
"You have to, it's mandatory."  
"It's a ridiculous tradition, created by a senile old fool."  
"I'll be sure to let him know you think that."  
"Believe me, he already knows."  
"It won't be that bad... You might even enjoy yourself."  
"I don't think the degradation of my self-respect and the abolishment of my carefully perfected persona will provide me any sort of amusement."  
"You've got quite the flair for the dramatic tonight."

 

"Stop smiling at me."  
"Never... Are you ready to go in?"  
"No."  
"Will you do it for me then?"  
"Will you take the blame when I hex the first person who laughs?"  
"Oh, stop overacting... It's just a Santa hat and it's only the staff Christmas party, not Armageddon."  
"I beg to differ."


End file.
